fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Bird
Fire Bird is a guild located on the very outskirts of Fiore, in the town of New Romia. Due to its strategically position, the guild receives job requests from both Fiore and the countries outside it. Being only 60 years old, and having a relatively small number of members, some would considered it ’’young ’’. However, this guild should not be underestimated, as many say it has the potential of becoming one of the strongest guild in Fiore. Description This guild’s small size doesn't affect by any means the guild’s potential. Evidence of its pour can be found in the guild’s strongest teams, each capable of facing legions of dark mages and come out victorious. Some even consider the guild's strength to be on par even with Fairy Tail. The guild has an open door philosophy, allowing almost anyone to join. However, when it comes to ex criminals, they are more reluctant. A "probation" period will be required, while the new comer is monitored closely by an s-class mage. The new comer will be allowed to go on any job, except the s-class ones. At the end of the "probation", if the guild master finds the candidate trustworthy, he will be accepted into the guild. The guild has four main rules: 1. Once you have chosen a job, do not return until it's completed. (does not apply to decade or century jobs) 2. Always protect the innocent. 3. Never abandon your comrades. If they are in danger, protect them at all costs. 4. Never kill, unless there in no other option. Building The guild hall is located on the outskirts of New Romia, not far from the sea. Like the rest of the town, it is surrounded by trees, that form a living wall around it. The property is also surrounded by a brick wall, to keep unwanted guests outside. Grass grows throughout everywhere, except the main roads. In the back of the building, there is a fairy large swimming pool. The building consists of the main hall, the library, the arena and the basement. The main hall is where the mages are usually gathered, either to order food or drink from the bar, check out the request board or simply sit down and chat. It is also where the announcements are made. It is composed of a bar, a few tables symmetrically aligned and a stage. On the wall opposing the bar is the request board. The library is a wide and tall room, which contains not only ancient books and permanents, but also recent bestsellers, magazines and even children’s books. Visitors of the guild need to pay a small fee in order to borrow a book. Guild members however, can take any book, at any time, as long as they inform the librarian, and promise to bring it back. In one piece. In the middle of the library, there is the Archive Bord, a tablet imbued with Archive, where people can check for existing books, and their location in the library. Unknown to most, the library hides a secret door, which leads to the Sacred Archives of the Fire Bird guild. Here, the greatest secrets of Fire Bird are kept, inclodind certain artifacts and magics, most created or found by the the guilds first master, Asaio Raiden. They are protected by powerful barrier spells and deadly traps. The arena is simply a large room, protracted all-over by powerful magic barriers. It is where the guild members train, or were the can test each other’s strength. The magical barriers are re-cast every week. The basement is a storage area, were the cook keeps the food and drink supplies. Artifacts Fire Bird Stamp Created by the first guild master, this is the stamp that marks a mage as a member of Fire Bird. It is imbued with several powerful magics, thet transmit to the mark. The mark connects with the user's mind, constantly "scanning" it. If the user remains true to Fire Bird's beliefs, the mark will remain intact, unless severe damage is done to the mage's body. The mark gives the mages access to guild-only artifacts, locations and spells. Bird's Sound It is the artifact mages use the most. A small communication Lacrima, inserted in a special device, which mages wear around their ears. This grants them instant communication with each other, unless there is magical interference blocking the Lacrima's signal. Furthermore, like most Fire Bird artifacts, the Bird's Sound is connected to the Guild Mark that each member possesses, making it impossible for non-guild members to use it, unless a member gives the respective person explicit permission. Spells Phoenix Sphere The Phoenix Sphere (Tori no Gan), is one of the unique spells developed by the First Guild Master of Fire Bird, Asaio Raiden. It is the trademark spell of the Guild. Most S-class mages know how to perform it, as mastering it rises one's chances in the S-class Mage Promotion Trial. Besides them, only the Guild Master, and some lower class mages know how to cast this spell. Description In order to cast this spell, the user gathers Eterano, and focuses it in his/her palm. Then the user molds the Eterano into a sphere, and stars spinning the particles. The result is a sphere of pure, spinning Eterano, bearing the color of the user's Magic. The caster can use this Sphere to attack, but, since it is pure Etereano, the damage it does is minimal at best, barely bruising stronger Mages. However, the true purpose behind this spell is to use the spinning Eterano particles as a basis, allowing the caster to infuse the Sphere with almost any kind of Caster Magic that they poses. This will massively increase the sphere's power, proportionate with the power of the magic, as well as gaining that magic's properties. However, the user can only use one magic at a time, the only exception being users of Element Union, tho this combination can only be done in the True Union Stage. What make this spell truly unique is the fact that it is linked to the Fire Bird Guild Mark, in such a way that only mages that have the mark can perform it. Due to the properties of said Mark, only those who truly believe in Fire Bird's message can use this magic. Because of this, this spell is sometimes used as a test to see if reformed Dark Mages are truly reformed, as seen in Razor's case. Members Category: Onic14 Category: Guild Category: Guilds Category: Legal Guilds